A “stick shaker” is a mechanical device that rapidly and noisily vibrates the control yoke of an aircraft to warn the pilot of an imminent flight issue such as a stall. These stick shaker devices are typically connected to the control column of most civil jet aircraft and large military aircraft. Warning systems that provide a tactile feedback signal via a stick shaker (or similar tactile feedback device) have been found quite effective in terms of pilot response time to a tactile feedback-based warning signal and thereby improving the pilot's situational awareness. When activated, the stick shaker devices vibrate at a fixed predetermined frequency. In some cases, however, the aircraft may experience turbulence that causes cockpit vibrations that mask the tactile feedback-based warning signal and thereby slow the pilot's response to such signal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method providing tactile feedback which overcomes the problems caused by the aircraft turbulence.